


【KKL】swan song·03

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: ABO，KT&剛剛水仙社会人51、全职太太24，拳击选手裕二为了避雷事先剧透：婚_内_出_轨，从水仙到3*P，AO&AA以及这可能是一系列由各种车辆组成的爽文自主避雷自主避雷自主避雷，谢谢您嘞不知道该打什么tag，就不打了*标题同时借用达芬奇的油画《丽达与天鹅》梗，欢迎大家去搜搜看背后的故事hhhhhh🌚





	【KKL】swan song·03

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

周末，某家居用品商城里，一大早堂本刚就拖着裕二楼上楼下的转悠。

“这张床好像有点太软了，光一喜欢稍微硬一些的，但是我又不能睡太硬的…嗯……”

他在两张大床间来回踱步，两手叉腰皱着眉头认真思考。裕二在一旁翻起了白眼，为什么给他家里买床要自己跟着？

“反正又不是给我睡的…”

男孩小声嘀咕了一句。

堂本刚没忍住笑了出来，坐在了他已经研究半天的床垫上抬头问裕二，“想住我家吗，空房倒是有，但是…要以什么理由租给你呢？”

确实是个诱人的借口，而且好像也没有那么无厘头。裕二百无聊赖的眼底擦出一丝火花，但在看到那张小圆脸满是调笑的样子才明白了这个大人是在逗他，便又泄气了。

无厘头的是自己才对吧，怎么能够去思考这件事的可行性。堂本刚什么都好，除了分不清他说的话到底是真是假之外。

“你现在的租金有多少，到时候我算你八五折。”

“算了吧，我看你也不缺钱。”

“现在奶粉都很贵诶，将来还要报各种补习班，也好让你早点体验一下养孩子做父母的艰辛嘛。”堂本刚拍拍床铺，示意他坐下来，“这两个，你觉得那个舒服？”

“为什么要换床，现在的不好吗？”

“我们的床好是好，可是光一觉得太软了，想着把它换去给女儿睡刚好，所以就给我们再买一个硬一些的。你看，这样原本小卧室的床就可以放去客房，你来住的话也不用再买或者打地铺。”

裕二躁动的心思被堂本刚说得更加不安了，但对方露出的小虎牙却根本不给他顶撞的机会。这个人笑起来怎么能这么软，像个棉花糖，所有的脾气都被融化了。

“说的好像真的一样…”

最后也不过是一句抓耳挠腮般的埋怨。

“那就选这张吧，刷卡。”导购小姐正好在这时走过来，堂本刚转身跟着去付款了。

“你是堂本先生的弟弟吧？”老板笑眯眯地走来问他，“长得可真像啊。”

裕二礼貌地扯扯嘴角，心里默念着“才不是呢”。

“聊什么呢？”

堂本刚款步走来，一边收着票据一边问他，看着大人对所有事情都一副信手拈来的姿态，裕二心里酸酸的。

“等下我们快快的吃个饭就回去，差不多刚好赶上货送到家。”

下了计程车，堂本刚老远就看到货车停在家门口，一步做三步跑着就过去了。裕二肩上挎着一个布包，两手拎着三个大袋子，全都是堂本刚买的被套床罩，和其他一些玻璃陶瓷的小摆件，被千叮咛万嘱咐，轻拿轻放不要抡。还有一袋子新鲜蔬菜，和一束鲜切的黄玫瑰花，堂本刚说太热了脱掉的大衣也在他的小臂上挂着。

他这才知道自己今天是什么身份了，根本就是被人家抓来当苦力的壮丁。

难道这就是堂本刚奉献身体的理由吗？？？

“你走快点，帮忙搬东西。”

风风火火往前跑的人说完就去和师傅打招呼了，一秒钟都没用到吧，他回头的时候看清自己的脸了吗。

裕二一脸的不能接受，堂本刚一点招待他去家里做客的样子都没有，更何况他还没搬东西吗？那手里提的这大包小包都是谁的啊。

当你原本以为的浪漫约会，最后却变成了陪亲戚逛街一样的活动，你是什么感受？元日的前几天和妈妈姐姐一起上街置办年货，不就是现在的样子吗。需要买什么自己根本没机会插手，不花钱也就没话语权，完全被当作免费劳动力来使用。

事情怎么就变成这样了，不管是一夜情的露水红颜，还是想的要真的搞外遇，哪有和出轨对象一起给家里买东西的道理啊。

“这些放哪里？”

裕二满身挂着包站在客厅通往卧室的走道中间，活脱脱像个从门外搬进来的置物架，身上完全没有能和这间屋子匹配的气质。身后是抬着大床马上要进来的卸货员，忙碌的堂本刚终于有空看他一眼。

“你先来客厅站着别挡路。”

说着便扯着他的胳膊拽到空处，这个人，难道还真把自己当弟弟了不成吗。

组装好所有的部件已经是一个小时后的事情了，房间的主人只顾忙着打扫卧室，根本不管他这个看起来四不像的客人——不像客人，不像主人，不像亲戚，也不像陌生人。

可刚听他说女儿今晚会在他姐姐家过夜，于是丈夫出差回家的前一天，偌大的小洋楼里只有他们两个人，所以到底是什么打算啊。

既然没人管也没人赶，裕二自作主张选了一个长颈的花瓶插好花，又挑空塞了几个小摆件在餐厅的展示墙上。

墙上有许多照片，大多数都是堂本刚的，鲜少出现的堂本光一要不不露脸，只出现额头或者鼻梁，要不就是跟堂本刚两人的合影。看起来很恩爱，连堂本刚穿着高中校服的毕业照合照都有——白色衬衣和格子西裤，堂本光一则是一身蓝色校服。两人应该不在同一所学校，但大捧的花束背后藏着两张同样喜悦的笑脸，那时堂本刚的腰比现在还要细，腰上有一只手，除了堂本光一也不可能是别人。

罪恶感像杳无声息的藤蔓缠紧了年轻人。

“很会挑花瓶嘛~”工人师傅们不知道什么时候已经走了，堂本刚站在身后摆弄着花朵，拿出剪刀修了修高度，果然比就那么直接插进去好看多了。

堂本刚就像这一束花，温柔，安静，生机盎然。他的表情平淡又无畏，却不知为何能够感染自己，心头一热。

藤蔓消失了，他放开脚步缓缓靠近。两手从身后环上omega的腰，就那么轻轻搭着，若即若离。

“既然都计划好了，干嘛不提前告诉我？”

他是说带他来没有别人的家里这件事，大胆又疯狂，裕二试探地问他，希望自己没有会错意。

男孩故作低沉的语气喷洒在敏感的耳边，惹得堂本刚缩着脖子发笑，身体才远了一厘米就被腰上的手拉扯回来。

“你饿了吗，我先做饭，想吃什么？”

“你家，你说了算。”

“今天怎么这么懂事？”

自从两人第一次互相抚慰之后，裕二就变成了一只终于尝到腥后忍不住的小猫，在健身房里只要能逮住空就把自己锁进怀里亲，论他怎么挣扎都没用，不到他同意用手或者嘴帮他为止不罢休。短短五六天的时间，三楼的更衣间就被他们占领过一半。

“太太今天辛苦了——”

吻落在耳尖，这是裕二最新发现的一个敏感点，只要亲吻这里堂本刚就会立刻塌下腰去，软软的倚靠在自己怀里。

“别胡闹，说好先吃饭就是先吃饭。”

食指戳着男孩的眉心，火热的身体被抗拒着一点点推离开。裕二看着抱手臂在胸前一脸认真的堂本刚，瘪瘪嘴手背后，乖乖跟着他去了厨房，简直像宠物一样乖巧听话。

打闹着做饭吃饭，比平常几乎多用了一倍的时间，裕二主动要求承担洗碗的责任，堂本刚泡好一壶花茶就去洗澡了。

虽然是第一次来堂本刚家里“做客“，但裕二很快就适应了，像在自己家里一样如鱼得水。对面的住户家里终于亮起灯，鱼缸循环供氧的声音也从噪音变成了背景音，浴室里有哗啦啦的水声，不知道堂本刚泡澡会用什么入浴剂。所有这一切柔软又宁静，他好像鸠占鹊巢，误以为这里就是属于他们的一方天地。

“裕二~一起来泡澡吗？”

穿越水蒸气和空气到达耳边的呼唤朦朦胧胧，却像星火燎原，身体从头到脚都被点燃了。

他走向浴室，也许是因为自己没有回应，堂本刚又叫了一声，下一秒门就被打开了。宽敞的浴室弥漫着层层水雾，朦胧里隐约可见水中那具赤裸的身体。

“衣服脱下来放那边的脏衣篓里就好，等下一起用洗衣机洗。”

“那我穿什么？”

裕二一脚踏进奶白色的浴缸里，头顶的灯照得堂本刚发光。

“你准备穿着衣服从这里走出去吗？”

男孩一下就恼了，这和嘲笑你不行有什么区别。

“你会后悔吗？”

裕二面对面坐进水中，将人猛地拉进怀里抱着，池水晃荡，分身相互碰触，立刻就抬头了。

“后悔什么？”

“后悔现在没求我绕了你。”

堂本刚人忍俊不禁，“记住你这句话，希望等会儿你还是这么有精神。”

柔软的唇印上自己的，裕二从未感受过如此饱含欲望的吻法，热情像从堂本刚口中渡来的津液般香甜松软。

他伸出舌头，omega稍微抵抗了一下，接着也开始疯狂的回应。舌尖像是他身体的全部，在湿热的口腔里与另一个灵魂相遇。裕二细细品尝水果混杂着奶香的甜腻，舌尖轻轻啃咬，相互纠缠。

拳击手粗糙的手掌滑向隐藏在水中的浑圆的臀部，虽然什么也看不到，但手心托着两瓣却向他描摹出蜜桃般的柔软轮廓，像有黏性一般粘住他的手掌和思绪。

“再揉…要起火了……”

结着薄茧的手指即使在水中也揉得堂本刚发烫，指节堪堪扒着男孩的肩膀，身体克制不住扭动起来。毫无章法的揉捏似乎全部取决于男孩那一瞬的心情，快感像只无头苍蝇在体内乱撞。裕二是轻量级的选手，肩膀没那么厚实，力量感却喷薄欲出，敷衍似的啄吻慢慢变成门牙细细的啃咬，细皮嫩肉的年轻人肩上很快就留下许多红印。

“你不准备做别的了吗？”

堂本刚有些气急败坏的问，自己这一天下来什么意思裕二不会看不懂，人都脱光了泡浴缸里还只摸屁股是怎么回事。

“急什么，旦那桑没有好好满足你吗？”

“唔…”

指腹借着水的润滑轻易探入，腻人的呻吟从嘴边悉数溜走，颤抖的声线让裕二的头皮发麻，他只是在穴口按压几下而已，堂本刚轻易就妥协了。

“太太，舒服吗？”

男孩一边说一边向里伸入整根手指搅弄，纯净的面孔在浴室明亮的灯光下更显稚嫩，可说出口的话和手下毫不吝啬的动作却像变了个人似的。

平常他给自己口的时候生怕牙齿收不好，磨磨几几半天不给人个痛快，都是堂本刚吆喝一声才放的开。今天却一上来就像只小狼狗，叼着后颈就给带回窝里去了。习惯了温柔与迁就，突如其来的粗暴让堂本刚眼角挤出几滴泪。

“就这点本事吗？三十好几的人了，嗯？”

手指抠弄着，更多的爱液流进水里，指腹在要命的地方逗弄，每一下都会激出绵软的颤音。男孩变得像恶魔一样轻佻蛊惑，眼底暗沉，勾起嘴角看着堂本刚，似乎是在报复他刚才对自己的调笑。

堂本刚大喘着气，几乎快要咬牙切齿才能忍住年轻人的这番“羞辱”，他抬起男孩的下巴，另一只手伸进水中握上早就抵在他会阴处蠢蠢欲动的巨大轻轻抚摸，贴着裕二的耳朵缓缓开口，“果然是小朋友，话真多。”

堂本刚是生过两个孩子的omega，对于自己已经完全分化成熟，不会受除了伴侣之外的其他信息素影响这件事情，他曾经十分确定。可现在裕二在他身体里横冲直撞，鼻腔满满充斥着芒果香，身体发烫像要燃烧起来一样。手臂酸软无力，无数次从男孩的肩头滑落进浴缸里拍打起水花，只有托着腰肢的手掌能让他感到舒适一点。

“哈——唔…~啊！”

又被顶到那个地方了，可怕的快感蔓延开来。堂本刚还没弄清楚那个意味深长的笑容是什么意思，男孩的顶弄就迫不及待的开始了。粗大的性器像坏了般一番猛冲，裕二快速记住了能够让他叫声高昂的地方，便毫不留情的开始操弄。

弱点全部暴露在对方眼里，裕二的目的更加明确了，短短几分钟内，大男孩像永远都不会停下来一样疯狂进出，他哭着发抖，呻吟沾满湿湿的泣音，他在水里射出了不少，漂荡上水面不一会就液化消失了。

“太太，我好还是光一先生好？”

“好涨…不要…唔……呜呜呜…那里…不要……”

生殖腔外的软肉凹凸不平，隐藏着无数的感受器，只与产生快感有关。粗大的头部顶进来，深入的力道过于吓人让堂本刚不知道哪来的力气起身逃离，裕二掐着他的腰，身体被拉下去死死钉在年轻人的分身上。模糊的视线越发晃动，眼前几乎发黑。

“告诉我好不好，说点好听的。”

裕二火热的唇在脖颈留下一串烙印，滚烫到他浑身战栗。突然被顶弄到一个点，堂本刚惊叫出声，突然缴紧的后穴也让裕二没忍住射进了他体内，滚烫的液体拍打着，体内向外涌出了些什么，也吸入了些什么。

即使有拳击手的依托，颤抖的双腿在光滑的浴缸里也不能再坚持住了。保持着深入的姿势，裕二慢慢起身踏出浴缸，突如其来的失重让堂本刚极为不安，体内的巨大跟着步伐搅动。他已经没什么力气继续攀着裕二的肩膀了，只能任由身体越滑越向下，在性器快要推出身体时又被抱起来。

“太深了…那里不要了……呜呜呜…裕二…”

眼泪根本不起作用，反而会让已经眼红的年轻人更加邪恶。被抱着坐在盥洗台上，瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品像多米诺骨牌一样倒了一片。勉强坐在台子上的身体下一秒就被再次狠狠的贯穿，裕二将堂本刚的双腿架在自己肩上，方便进入更深。

白皙柔软的臀肉因为一次又一次的撞击变得粉嫩，真像颗熟透的蜜桃。力道不减的进入换来哀嚎一般的哭声，堂本刚带着鼻音的申诉楚楚动人，可这也只得到了一秒的休息，就被抱着趴在了台面上。性器拔出后黏腻的液体顺着大腿流躺下来，头部在穴口逗弄着准备进入，面前的镜子里就是自己被泪痕弄花了的脸。

“好好看看你自己，有这——么舒服。”

“啊嗯…哈——慢一点——呜呜呜唔——”

“今天还没照顾这里呢——”

手指捏住剛胸前的红点，凸起的乳珠已被觊觎已久，只不过是想看堂本刚会不会因为插入的快感太过强烈而忘记这里。事实证明他猜对了，只用后边就能让他哭喊着不成人样。

“是不是后边太舒服了，但是这里也很重要哦~”

下体释放的快感碾压过酸胀的胸部，他一直忍着以为裕二今天不会碰这里，终于被安抚到的时候顶弄也变得细致，身体颤抖的比刚才还要激烈，后背像通了电一般酥麻。

奶水在揉捏中溢出，他抓住已经披上恶魔外衣的裕二，手臂轻轻摇晃着撒娇，“要抱…”

闷闷的鼻音让堂本刚的声音听起来年轻了二十岁，活脱脱像个中学生，裕二想起那张照片里稚嫩的笑脸，二话没说就把人擦干净抱去卧室的大床上躺好。他正要欺身压下去，就被一双修长的腿缠上了腰。

“要还…裕二……我还要…”

堂本刚深棕色的眸子里只剩熊熊燃烧的欲火，被眼泪染湿的睫毛微微颤抖，黑色大床上，这具泛着粉红色的身体散发出诱人的信号，裕二越贴越近。

“新买的大床，和我？”

“刚才…顶哪里…你都还记得吗？”

堂本刚抬腰贴近裕二硬挺的分身，柱身戳弄柔软的囊袋，秀颀的玉颈向上弯出一个美妙的弧度，三角嘴在年轻人耳边发出难耐的呻吟和邀请。裕二突然觉得尾椎被电流击中，身体有点空，刚才堂本刚让他好好吃饭，他应该听话的。

“记住又怎样，没记住又怎样？”裕二顺利进入已经被操开的甬道，“我怎么可能只来一次？”

“啊…啊嗯……慢…”

性器再次送入体内，热潮翻滚着变得沸腾。裕二抬起他的腰，脱离支撑的不安让堂本刚不停的摇头拒绝，但男孩似乎不愿意向恋人妥协。

“这样…太太就会夹的更紧……”

嘤咛像被堂本刚揉皱的床单，出口就被撞碎。

“还有哭的时候也是——”

柱身被包裹着，好像无数张小嘴吮吸，裕二看到堂本刚的瞳孔里只有自己。

“裕二……弄哭我…”

这是他听过最好听的要求。

为堂本光一新买的床铺，还有他最爱的纯黑色四件套，全部都被弄乱了。

tbc.


End file.
